The Horde
You’re really my friend? Then I’m gonna hold the light until the end. Until the very end. - Kevin Wendell Crumb to Casey Cooke Kevin Wendell Crumb '''also known as the '''Horde was a supervillain and the main antagonist of the 2017 horror film Split. He suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), and as a result, had 24 personalities in his head. While most of the personalities were fine and good-willed, he had a few that were antagonistic in their behaviour. They were known as The Horde, and it involves; Dennis, Patricia and Hedwig. The Horde were the three personalities who believed in 'The Beast' - a culmination of all the different personalities inside Kevin's head and the animals in the zoo Kevin worked at. The Beast was the last personality in Kevin's mind, the 24th personality, and had been found to be a cannibal with superhuman abilities. Biography Early Life As a young boy, Kevin's father went on a train and never returned. It's speculated that the train his father went on was the result of the train crash caused by Mr. Glass. After Kevin's father never returned, life got harder for him. His mother began heavily abusing him, and in order to protect himself from it, Kevin created the different personalities. It's also speculated that you can see a young Kevin in Unbreakable. When David Dunn starts testing out his extrasensory perception, he bumps into a woman harshly dragging her son along with her. The contact he has with the mother causes him to hear the screams of a child, alerting Dunn to the abuse suffered by the son at the hands of his mother. Events in Split Kevin Wendell Crumb, as Dennis, kidnaps three teenage girls, Casey Cooke, Claire, and Marcia. He puts them in an underground bunker. Events in Glass N/A Personalities The remaining 16 personalities are mentioned on a computer screen but not actually seen in the movie *Heinrich *Norma *Goddard *Bernice *Polly *Luke *Rakel *Felicia *Ansel *Jelin *Kat *B. T. *Samuel *Mary Reynolds *Ian *Mr. Pritchard Powers and Abilities These powers and abilities are ones demonstrated by Kevin when the Beast emerges in the light. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Beast demonstrates an abnormal amount of strength when he manages to pull apart and bend the two metal bars of a cage. This strength is also shown in Dr. Fletcher's death. *'Superhuman' Speed: 'The Beast seems to also possess a super level of speed as he manages to not only avoid most of the bullets shot by Casey, he also manages to race down the hall and to the cage within a short amount of time. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'An increased amount of stamina also seems to have developed alongside the Beast and his other abilities/powers, evidence by the above-mentioned abilities/powers. *'Superhuman Durability: 'His high level of durability is shown by the way a knife, held by Dr. Fletcher, made contact with his skin but broke off easily. However, this ability is not as good compared to David Dunn's, as the Beast appeared to still be injured (even if only slightly) after being hit with a direct shot from the shotgun. *'Wall-Crawling: 'Using only the slightest grip, the Beast can climb onto walls and other surfaces. *'Pain Suppression: Despite being shot repeatedly by a shotgun held by Casey, the Beast was able to move about and carry on regardless. He seemed capable of ignoring the bullets and any pain that may have followed. Weaknesses *'Name:' By stating the original personality's name - 'Kevin Wendell Crumb' -, he will revert back to the original, Kevin. This action reminds him of his abusive mother and her angry usage of his full name. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † Enemies *Casey Cooke *Claire † - Victim *Marcia † - Victim *Dr. Fletcher † - Former therapist turned victim *David Dunn Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Category:Deceased